Love Unexpected
by AndyBeaux
Summary: When Derek and Mark have some hot and unexpected sex, their relationship...will change...   WARNING: THE STORY YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ AS EXPLICIT SLASH CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1: Needs

It was late at night… And it had been a long day…

"_You just have to close your eyes… Come on, you just have to close them… it's not that hard..."_ Mark Sloan thought lying in his hotel bed staring at the ceiling, trying to get some sleep.

"_Come on!"_ He thought again.

"I can take the burn skin of a human, but I can't close my eyes and get some dam sleep!" He said to himself out loud.

But, it had been a long day. And he wasn't the only one from Seattle Grace Hospital that could fall asleep. Elsewhere, in a trailer, Derek Shepherd couldn't close his eyes either, with so many thoughts in his mind. Coincidence?

*9 hours earlier *

A plane had just crashed and because there were so many victims, the passengers had to be divided between Mercy Hospital and Seattle Grace Hospital.

The E.R was crowded with people – some were dead, some on the way to be dead, and fortunately some made it.

Dr. Derek Shepherd had lost 17 people from this disaster, and was almost about to give up on his current patient in the operating table.

"Damn! " Derek said; with he's surgical tools inside the patience's brain.

"What's wrong Dr. Shepherd? " Said Avery.

"This guy's brain, is about to burst . Fuck."

"What should we-"

"There's nothing else I can do… Even if I stopped the bleeding he'll lose he's ability to talk, walk, and who knows maybe he's memory. There are too many options."

"But shouldn't we try to save him? I mean we can-"

"Avery!"

The room got very silent.

"You think that if there was a change to save this man I wouldn't do it?"

"No Sr. I just thought that-"

"Leave the thinking to me, ok?"

"Yes… Dr. Shepherd"

"Close him up, I need to get the hell out of here…"

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd."

Derek ripped off his scrubs leaving the O.R in a flash.

"Derek, Hi!. Are you-"

"Not now Meredith!" Derek said, continuing moving forward.

"What's with him?" Meredith asked Christina that was right by her side.

"Who cares? Let's just ask Bailey to scrub in a surgery!" Christian replied "A plane crash in this town, is like the Jackpot!"

"OK, fine let's go"

Hoping to get some "alone time" Derek went to the on-call room, he opened the door only to find a half naked Mark Sloan.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"What? It was covered in blood, I had to replace it."

Derek threw himself on the bed.

"God… I don't think I can be in this day any longer…" Derek said, with his arms laid back, and his hands under his head.

"Your guy died?" Mark said putting on his top scrub on.

"Yup…"

"Yeah… believe me, I know the feeling…"

"Really? Have you lost 18 patients? Two of them children? " He said raising his voice, and getting up.

"Well… When you put it like that…" Mark said.

"Yeah… didn't think so!"

"Well you obviously want to be alone, so I'll leave to it"

Mark passed in front of Derek, in direction to the door. Derek quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"No, that's not what I meant! I'm sorry, I just… I don't feel like myself… right now…"

"OK, well…"

"What?"

"Hand? " Mark said, looking at Derek's hand, that was grabbing his arm, tight.

"Oh, yeah!" he released him "Sorry, I forgot…"

"So… You want to talk? Or get drunk later on"

Derek looked at Mark in front of him… He got up…

"I don't wanna talk" He placed his hand on Mark's nape, Derek pushed him closer to him.

"Derek what are you-"Before he could finish his sentence, Derek had started kissing him. He kissed him, so deep, he could barely breathe right. Mark quickly pushed him away.

"What the fuck are y—"

"…Please…" Derek said, looking at the floor "… Just this once…" He looked up to his eyes "Just…" he got closer.

"This…" ...closer.

"One time…" he kissed him again.

This time Mark didn't push away. He didn't want to…He placed his hands around Derek's waist, and his tongue down Derek's mouth. Derek took his top off, and when he was just about to take Marks top off, Mark stopped his hands.

"I… I've never done this, with a guy before…"

Derek kissed him full on the lips… And slowly liked them…

"That makes two of us then…" Derek smiled. And slowly took Marks scrubs of, revealing his perfect upper body. Derek started kissing Marks neck, At this point Mark couldn't contain that he was absolutely turned on.

Mark moaned, with desire.

Derek stopped.

"Haha, you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Shut up!" Mark said, with a smile in his face.


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

OK first of all SPECIAL THANKS TO "MissAmandaSuarez" for all the help!

* * *

Derek licked Mark's neck one last time, moving down to his chest.

His skin was so soft, not in a baby kind of way, just, soft… and with his hands Derek outlined Mark's structured and muscled silhouette, all the way to his ass.

Derek, then, licked down from Mark's nipples; to his defined abs, pulling down Mark's pants and boxer's in one move, releasing, Mark's glorious erection.

"Mhmmm… I… "Mark started.

"Do you want me to stop?" Derek asked.

"…No…" Mark answered "Please, don't…"

Derek started to lick the head of Mark's dick, gently sliding down to his balls. He started sucking, each one, licking each one, and place hes hands on Marks ass, and groping it. He then swallowed Mark's dick, sucking it.

"…God…" Mark said "Go deeper…"

"Why should I?" Derek said looking up and smiling.

"Come on…"

"Fine." He went deeper, so deep, Mark moaned even louder this time.

"Mmmhhh... Oh God!"

Derek took off his own pants and started jerking off while sucking Mark.

"Why don't you let me do that?"

Derek got up, and both their dicks touched, Mark wildly started kissing Derek, placing his long soft tongue inside Dereks mouth, and grabbed both their dicks and started pleasuring both of them with the same hand.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" Derek said, looking into Marks eyes

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I don't learn fast!" He said, smiling a little "Now turn around" he ordered, and so Derek did.

Derek got down on his knees with his ass up in the air, Mark also got on his knees and slowly started entering Dereks tight hole.

"Mhhmm... That… hurts"

"You're pretty tight, so it's gonna hurt even more" Mark said,with a worried toned on his voice.

"It hurts… so good…" Derek smiled.

Mark started entering Derek "Mhhmm, Ahhh… *gasp*, …, *gasp* "

"Go deeper!" Derek begged

"Are you sure?"

"Just do it!"

Mark went deeper, and deeper, both of them trying to control their voice volume, so nobody would hear them.

While fucking Derek's ass, Mark's left hand, went under Dereks stomach touching hes abs, up to he's chest and placed one finger on Dereks mouth. Derek bit down hard, but Mark didn't even care.

17 minutes later, both of them were naked on the floor

"Well, that was…" Mark started.

"Just what I needed" Derek said.

"Glad to help" Marks said looking at him so close he could feel Dereks warm breath."So… now what?"

"Now, nothing."

"What?" Mark asked surprised

"Yeah, I mean we're not doing this again… I Just…"

"You just used me!"

"Don't tell me that you didn't enjoy it" Derek said reaching for Marks lips. But Mark rejected.

"Why?... Why did we do this…?"

Derek laughed "Because, we were stressed out?"

"No, YOU were stressed out, I was perfectly fine!" Mark said getting up and grabbing hes clothes.

"Mark you didn't think that… We would see were this could go, did you?"

Mark started dressing "Of course not! Why the hell would I think that?"

"I mean I'm gonna propose to Meredith, I still… love her!"

Mark was fully dressed "Yes, of course, you do!".

Mark grabbed hes pager and got out of the room.

He was walking and thinking to himself "_What the hell? Why does this bother me so much!? __I never fall for anybody! Specially NOT for a men with whom I've been friends with for more than 5 years!"_

What was that feeling? He could get him out of hes mind! Was he… falling for…Derek Shepherd?...

The Next Day…

Mark was at the front desk of the hospital, trying to pick up a nurse.

"So what do you say, babe?"He ended "Wanna get together later?"

"God" The nurse started "You're trying so hard that it's almost pathetic just talking to you!"

She grabbed a folder, and ran as quickly as she could away from that awkward situation!

"_Oh God… what the hell has happened to me?! It's only been 2 day since what happened with Derek, and I haven't been able to pick up a single chick in this town!"_

He turned back and he spotted Derek, talking to Meredith.

He saw they were talking… smiling… and Mark, suddenly got… just the tiniest bit… of jealousy.

Derek noticed him staring, he said something to Meredith, Mark didn't hear it, and Meredith left. Derek started walking towards Mark while Mark tried to keep it cool.

"_Ok, here he comes, no big deal… Just stay calm, …, just stay—"_

"Mark!" Derek said cheerfully

"Derek." Mark responded with a fake disinterested tone

"How… are you?" Derek said, putting hes hand's in hes pockets.

"I'm good, I'm really good, just got a date with Julia"

"Julia? The nurse"Derek asked, surprised.

"Yeah! Its gonna be like… UAU! …Yeah…"

"Good for you! I see you never changed after all" Derek said smiling and walking away.

"Yeah… I guess…" He said to himself.

Derek pushed the elevator button. And while waiting, he saw Mark trying to talk to Nurse Julia. And for some reason, she slapped him just after 9 seconds of conversation.

She walked away, again.

Derek looked at Mark, and just felt… Strange… Like… he just wanted to go there and … kiss him…

"_No, no! You're getting married! Stop this nonsense!"_ He thought, running away from feelings he never knew he had inside of him.

The elevator arrived, and just before he got in, he got a last glance at Mark… And just… smiled…


	3. Chapter 3: Truth

It was raining, yet again!

Derek laid there I his bed on the trailer, with Meredith – who couldn't stop talking about the surgery she had just performed with Teddy Altman.

"I mean can you believe it? The surgery that Christiana always wanted to perform and I got it! I was so nervous at first but then_… blah... blah_"

That was all Derek could hear "blah, blah, blah"… He just wanted to go to sleep, but like I said… he couldn't"

"…and… Derek are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah! Good for you!"

"OK what's on your mind? You've been like this ever since we got out of the hospital."

"Well… What do you think about Mark?"

"Mark?"

"Yeah I mean, he and Lexie just broke up…"

"And?"

"Do you know what that was about?"

"Well, I think it was about Sloan…"

"Yeah, Mark's daughter! Whatever happened to her?"

"She went back to her mothers house"

"Mark must have been devastated…" Derek said, with such worry in his voice.

"Since when do you care about Mark Sloan's feelings?" Meredith asked smiling.

"I don't… I'm just bored…"

"Well…" Meredith got on top of him "What do you say, we make this a bit more…" she kissed him "Interesting?"

She started kissing him, and he actually got a bit turned on, but with all his problems he just wasn't in the mood to get a blow-job… not by a girl anyway.

"Sorry…" He gently pushed to the other side of the bed "I'm not really in the mood "He kissed her in the forehead "Good night, baby" .

He turned to the other side of the bed, and just tried… to get some sleep…

It was 2am… Derek knew this because it was still the same time it was the last 3 time had he checked.

He just couldn't fall asleep… He got up, got a pen and piece of paper and wrote "Meredith, gone for a walk, can't sleep, see you in a few hours".

He got a pair of gym pants; a warm jacket, left the trailer, and started running.

The streets were kind of dark, but in his mind, it was even darker… What were his feelings about Mark _"Do I like him…?"_… "_Do I… love him? ...No, no, love is to strong!"_

He stopped running… And realized, the street he was in, was the one were Marks apartment was in.

Without even giving it a second thought, he entered the building, got to Marks door… And rang the door bell…

"What the hell I'm I doing?" He said to himself "I'm getting out of here, before I wake somebody up!"

But too late, Mark had already opened the door.

"Derek? Are you drunk?" He said, rubbing his eyes in such a cute way.

"I... hum..." Derek couldn't notice the fact that Mark looked so cute, he could only notice just how ripped Marks body looked – He was shirtless, only wearing a pair of sleeping pants.

"I… don't… I wanted to…" Derek just couldn't speak. Not with him standing there like that, staring at him, with those beautiful hazel eyes.

Before he knew what he was doing Derek just took one steep, and touched Marks lips… with his… Starting to kiss him, while hanging on to Marks blond hair.

"Derek…" Mark said escaping Dereks lips "…just listen to me…" Derek didn't want to listen; he wanted action, so badly that his dick had already started to grow.

Mark grabbed Derek by his shoulders, pushing him away "Derek, stop!"

"Why? ..." Derek said looking directly into Marks eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, please…" Mark stopped grabbing him

"You know you want to…" Derek got again closer to Mark, kissing his neck… With his lips – his soft, wet lips.

"Derek… Stop… Please…"

Derek immediately stopped, looked at Mark.

"Look at me in the eye…" He said to Mark "Look at me, and tell me that you don't want this. You say the word, and will get out of here!"

"Derek—"

"Out of this building and out of your life!"

"No…"

Derek stood still, not believing what Mark had just said… "That's what you want, I'll get out of your back"

Derek turned away.

"No!" Mark said. Derek stopped walking "No, I don't want that…"

Derek looked at him… And he just… smiled.

"Come here…" Mark grabbed Dereks arm, and pulled him inside the apartment.

***THIS IS NOT THE END, I WILL UPLOAD AS SOON AS I CAN***


	4. Chapter 4: Sex

Mark and Derek were kissing, so wildly, both of them could barely breathe, but they didn't even care.

"Take them off" Mark said between kisses.

Derek took his jacket off, still kissing him, he took his sweaty shirt off and pushed Mark against the wall.

"God, you're turning me on" Derek pants couldn't contain his erection anymore. He just had to take them off, and he did, which only got Mark even more horny!

"Let me lick it" he said, almost begging.

"You want that?" Derek said smiling "Wait for it…"

And started kissing him again.

From Marks lips, to his neck, to his chest Derek started kissing Marks abs…

But this time he didn't suck Marks material. Instead he got up.

"What are you doing?"

"Turn around"

"What?"

"Turn… around…"

"I prefer to be the one giving it…"

Derek turned Mark around himself, grabbed his hair, and pulled it back, whispering in his ear…

"Do you wanna feel good?"

"Yeah…"

"Then shut up, and enjoy"

Derek slowly started to kiss the back of Marks neck, and warned him.

"Like you said to me, this is gonna hurt…"

Derek started to fit his glorious erection down Marks tight ass.

Both of them started moaning.

"Mhmm…"

"Ahhmmmm!..."

Derek grabbed Marks arms by both his wrists, with both hands, and placed them up his head against the wall.

This went on for a few minutes.

Derek stopped, turned Mark around and started kissing him, holding on to him so close, like if he was afraid that that moment could end any second, he felt so good…

Both of them got down on the floor, Mark pushed Derek against the bed, causing him to bounce a little, breaking the silence with a very small giggle.

"I want you to come…" Mark said between kissing and licking Derek's lips.

"Do it yourself" Derek said, teasing him.

"All by myself? That's no fun!"

"No moron, do it… to me…"Derek looked at Mark seductively, like if he was waiting for that all night.

Mark quickly grabbed Dereks material, starting to stoke it.

"Don't be so rough."

"What?"

"You're hurting me…" Derek said smiling.

"Sorry, I… I just never… I don't know what I'm supposed to…"

"Hey." Derek raised Mark's chin up "It's new for both of us…"

He romantically kissed him, and not surprisingly, it started to rain- This is Seattle, after all.

"Can I give it another shot?" Mark said very innocently.

"God, I thought you'd never ask! Get down to it!"

Mark gently started to stroke Derek, rubbing his finger in Derek's soft and thick dick.

Derek suddenly held on to Mark's shoulder with hes' right hand, grabbing him.

"Mark… I… I'm gonna… *gasp* I'm gonna…"

"Yeah?..." Mark smiled.

"Ohh, I'm gonna…I'm…I…*gasp*"

Derek just couldn't catch his breath.

"Oh… God… That felt so…"

Mark laughed "Not bad for a beginner, huh? "

"No way" Derek smiled.

They kissed again, and again… and again…

***Author Notes***

Sorry the cahpter's short, but i wanted the reader to focus only on the sex (Which i hope you enjoyed, btw)

I will update when it gets more than 3 reviews, and more then 300 views.


	5. Chapter 5: Rewards and Guilt

It was 6 am, when Derek's phone started ringing.

"God, turn that shit off…!" Mark said covering his head with a pillow.

Derek stretched his arm in the pocket of his pants – that were laying on the floor, right next to the bed.

"It's Richard!" Derek said surprised.

"So…?" Mark said, still covering his head with the pillow

"I should take this." He said, getting up, and grabbing his pants "Yes, Chief?"

Derek got his pants on, and went inside the bathroom.

Mark looked at the almost closed bathroom door _"What would he want at this time? Derek's not on call…"_

Mark tried to hear what the conversation was about, but he could only hear a few words, like _"Yes"_, _"Of course" _and finally _"You're doing the right thing"._

And just when Mark was going to get up, to get a closer look, Derek got out.

"Hum… Was that the Chief?"

Derek didn't respond… He just stood there, staring at the beautiful view the hotel window had.

"Derek?" Mark asked again "What happened?"

"…I got it…" Derek whispered…

"What?"

"I got it…" Derek repeated.

"You got what?" Mark said, not understanding a word that was coming out of Dereks sexy mouth.

"The job…"

"Job? What job?"

"I'm… the new Chief…" Derek finally said.

And suddenly… the room was invaded with silence…

"You're the new what?" Mark said with a smile growing on his face.

Derek started to giggle "I'm Chief… I… am Chief"

"You're Chief" Mark said, with a full smile.

"I'm Chief… I'M CHIEF!" He said, finally understanding himself.

Derek giggled again. He got on top of the bed, and grabbed Mark by the neck, starting to kiss him. Like if all that was thanks to Mark.

"Can you believe it?"Derek said looking directly into Marks eyes.

"No, actually I can't!" Mark said laughing.

Derek kissed him, felling his chest touching Marks, felling his lips, touching Marks, feeling his heart beat, next to Marks. He slowly stooped.

"I have to get to the Hospital!"

"Yeah, Yeah, GO!" Mark said, still with a smile on his face. As he watched Derek getting dressed, he felt so… proud – of course he also felt jealous, after all he also wanted to be Chief – but right now, he only cared for Dereks feelings… Something so strong, that he had never felt neither with Addison, or Lexie.

"Wish me luck!" Derek said, grabbing his belt,his shirt and leaving the hotel room.

"Good luck… I … love you…" Mark said. But Derek had already closed the door.

"_He didn't listen? ... God… that was humiliating…"_ He said to himself, blushing… And felling a bit of sadness… Yeah, sure he had said that word to every single woman that he had screwed over the years – just to get them in bed, of course – But this time? This time it was different… And he was so scared… His feelings for Derek were so deep, so profound… And that was a both fantastic… and terrifying.

At Seattle Grace Hospital

Mark entered the front door of the hospital, and reached for the elevator button, when suddenly, he spotted Meredith walking in his direction.

"_Shit, shit, shit"_ He said, pressing the button over and over again _"Come on, come on!"_

The elevator arrived, he quickly steeped in.

"Hold it!" Meredith screamed

"_Close the door, close the door, come on, come on!"_ He begged.

And just when the door was about to close, a hand stopped it from closing – Merediths.

"Didn't you hear me?" She said rubbing her forehead, which was a little sweaty.

"What? You said something? Sorry I… didn't hear it." Mark said, avoiding eye contact with Meredith.

"You do know that didn't convince anyone?" She said smiling – Mark couldn't take her smile, it was so pure, so truthful. All of a sudden, Marks stomach started to hurt.

"_Is this guilt?"_ He questioned.

"So did you hear the big news?"

"What?"

"The Chief, stepped down, Derek got his job!"

"Really! That's …great!" Mark said, pretending he didn't know that already.

"I'm so glad Richard decided to go to rehab, it's probably for the best!"

"Yeah, I had heard rumors about that. Good for him." Mark said, finally making eye contact with Meredith.

"I'm so happy for Derek! He really deserves this" Meredith said proudly.

"_Oh please shut up…"_ Mark begged again.

"You know? I never thought that I would find The One"

"_Oh please… shut up"_

"But Derek… He IS The One"

"_Shut up! Shut up!" _Mark repeated, over and over again, hearing Merediths feelings for the

man he loved!

"I think, he is just about to pop The Question, if you know what I mean?"

"Shut up!" He finally screamed!

The elevator got invaded with silence… Meredith stood there…shocked staring at Mark.

"God, what is wrong with you?" she said, as her smile quickly faded of her face.

"Oh God, Meredith, I'm SO sorry I don't know what came over me!" He said, reaching for her shoulder.

She rapidly rejected her hand "Don't!"

"I said I was sorry…"

"Yeah ok you're sorry, but that doesn't give you the right to scream at people in the elevator!"

"I know…" Mark started " And I'm sorry… I really am"

The elevator stopped. The door rang, and it opened.

"OK it's not that I'm mad or anything, but please don't tell me I'm on your service today?"

"I'll make sure you're not"

"Thank you"

"_No… Thank YOU!"_ Mark thought as both him, and Meredith left the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6: Hormones and Suspicion

"Take this one to the trauma room" Owen said.

"This is to much" Mark said "God damn teenagers!"

4 teenagers had had a car crash -

"Au!" said the teenager Mark was stitching on "Careful, man!"

"You should have thought of that word, when you decided to take your friends riding blind-folded!"

"Calm down, Sloan" Owen said calmly to Mark.

"No I won't come down! Because of this idiot kid those kids may die at any time!"

Owen stood still, not believing what a doctor had just said to a patient.

"Mark, can I speak to you? Outside?"

Both stepped out of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Owen started "You don't tell a kid that his friends are goanna die, specially a kid in his condition!"

"Look, that moron—"

"Is you patient!" Owen interrupted. "Now pull it together, and if you can't do that, I can finish this one."

"Go to hell" Mark said, storming out.

Owen laughed ironically, and steeped in the room again.

Mark was so pissed off he went to the on-call room. Ignoring page after page. Until his phone started ringing.

"_Derek"_ He read on the screen.

"Derek?"

"Mark! Where the hell are you?! Half of the hospital has been paging you for the last 20 minutes?!"

"I'm sorry it's just that-"

"Look Mark, I can't do this right now, I don't have the time. Just, please, answer your pages. Look, I have to go now." Derek hung up.

"Yeah…Of course you do…" Mark closed his phone.

At lunch.

"So you're telling me he ACTUALLY yield at you?" Christina said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yes! I'm telling you, he freaked the hell out of me!"

"Well, you can't blame the guy." Alex interrupted "I mean, his daughter just left him!"

"So?" Christina said, laying back on the chair, looking totally zen "That's not Meredith's fault!".

"Maybe he was just having a rough morning…" Meredith said, defending Mark.

"It's still not a good enough excuse to yell at somebody… OR to take you of his service!"

"No, but that I asked for!"

"What? Why? Sloan's surgeries have been awesome lately! Lately Teddy just won't let me in on any of her surgeries!"

"What did you expect? She likes Owen. Hell, she even told you herself. That as to be awkward!" Alex interrupted.

"Ok, you shut up! And you" Christina looked at Meredith "If I were you, I would at least try to ask him WHY he yield at me. And I think that's what you should do."

"Why, what's the point?"

"…Fine, do what you want" Christina said getting up "But when you realize that you haven't seen the inside of an O.R in ages, don't come running to me!"

Christina left.

"She does have kind of a point…"

Meredith looked at Alex.

"Did you just say that Christina was right?" She smiled.

"Crap… If you tell her this, I will end your life!" Alex got up.

"Oh I'm sure you will!" Meredith said laughing.

"_What would the point be... The stress probably just got to him…"_ Meredith said, swirling the spoon in her ice-cream. _"But why did he flip out when I mentioned Derek? Is he mad at him?..."_

As Meredith finished this sentence, she spotted Mark, drinking a coffee. Although he didn't notice, she looked at him. Right into his eyes and immediately raised herself a question…

"What are you hiding…?"


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions and Betrayal

Mark breathed quietly in the on-call room.

Derek stepped in "Here you are!"- He didn't wake him.

"Oh! You're asleep…" He said whispering "Sorry…"

Marks hands moved a little.

"You look so cute… Sleeping" Derek smiled, and he gently and slowly sited on the bed, next to Mark.

He gently touched Marks hair. "You look almost like… an angel…" He smiled again "Yeah right, Mark Sloan, an angel…"

Mark stood still.

"You know… It's been a rough day… I thought it would be much easier…" Derek looked up at the ceiling – He looked exhausted. "You don't mind if I bitch a bit more, right?"

Mark responded with a little snore.

Derek laughed a little." Yeah didn't think so"

Derek gently moved Marks head to his legs, softly rubbing his hair "I know I've always said I wanted this… But… It's just SO much work… I had to sign 20 papers today all of them saying the same thing, and the odd thing is, I actually counted them…"

"You know…" Derek started" I know you've been awake from the moment I entered this room" he smiled.

"Oh come on!" Mark said getting up "How did you know?" Mark smiled.

Derek kissed him, for 2 seconds "I just knew it"

"Anyway" Derek got up "I have to go, believe it or not, this was supposed to be my lunch break and I—"

"Derek." Mark said, with a stronger tone. That caused the room to get silent.

"Mark, is everything okay?" Derek said, looking at him, starting to worry.

"I know this is rough on you… It's all new…"

"What, no I can pull this job off!" Derek said smiled placing his hands on his waist.

"I actually meant… US…"

"Oh… Well" He placed his right and on his nape "What do you mean?"

"I mean it is weird…"

"Weird?"

"Yes, weird"

"Why?"

"Well obviously because I've never felt sexually attracted to another man."

"So? Neither have I, but you don't hear me complaining!"

"Basically what I'm trying to say is… what about Meredith?"

"Meredith?" Derek took his hand of his nape.

"Yes, we can't keep this up if you two are getting married!"

"I know that…"

"Then let's stop this, ok? I mean I'm already a men whore in this hospital, I don't wanna give anyone a reason to think of me that way"

"You think this is about you? As it ever occurred to you, that I might also be in pain with this?"

"Well you sure are good at faking it!"

As Derek and Mark fought, Christina accidentally passed by the door were they were talking and heard Dereks voice saying.

"I love you!"

Christina immediately frizzed. Stood still for a while. And started running.

"What did you say?" Mark said also frizzed.

"I heard you this morning… Right before I closed the door…"

"But… I… I thought that you hadn't heard that."

"Well I did, and I feel the same way about you…"

Mark got up.

"So can we just…"

Mark stepped closer to Derek.

"Stop this stupid fight—"

Mark immediately kissed him, while smiling – his heart beaded so fast, he couldn't believe Derek had just said those words to him.

"I… love you" Derek said again.

"I love you to" Mark responded.

They kissed over and over again, they're tongs crossed between their kiss.

"I really have to go!" Derek said, smiling.

"Come on" Mark said starting to pull Dereks pants down.

"Stop, I really can't!"

"You know you want to…"Mark said staring into his eyes.

"Yes, I know I do. And I also know that I can't, not right now!"

"Fine…" Mark said letting go of Derek.

"Thank you"

"I wanna see you."

"I'm right in front of you…"

"I wanna see you tonight!"

"What?" Derek said, fully surprised.

"Yeah, you, me candles, dinner…sex" Mark smiled.

"You… wanna go on a date?"

"I guess you can call it that."

"That' new…"

"Look if you don't want to I understand—"

"No! I want to! I really want to"

"Really… Great! So meet me at my house, and will figure things out there"

"Sounds great!" Derek kissed him "See you later."

Derek left. Mark smiled _"YES!"_

Derek left that room, feeling like the luckiest men in the world. He had the perfect job and the perfect boyfriend.

"Nothing can go wrong!" Mark said, leaving the room.

"Mark!" Owen yield.

"God! You scared me! What?" Mark said placing his hand on his heart.

"Walk with me" Owen said.

They both started walking.

"Jason Lucas?"

"The patience?" Mark asked confused.

"Yes, the one you left me all alone with…"

"Oh, right. Sorry about that."

"Never mind, that. His gotten worse."

"Worse? How, I did the sutures perfectly!" Mark said, pulling of the file of Owens hands.

Mark checked it out. And concluded.

"Cancer" Owen said.

"Skin Cancer… Man, this guys life is ruined…"

"Isn't there any chance that we, or you can do something?"

"I don't think so. I once worked on a case just like this. A woman, 33. Totally healthy. She went into surgery alive, and got out dead. And it was mainly my fault."

"Have you ever tried that technique again?"

"No. And I will never use it again. My calculus were wrong that time, why would they be right this time."

"So we're just goanna sit, and watch this teenager die?"

"Listen." Mark said looking Owen directly in the eye "I'm in a very good mood. Don't ruin it, ok? I told you there is nothing I can do! If I kill another patience I won't be able to sleep at night!"

"Mark. But that was… how long ago?"

"It was back in my New York practice."

"What? That was AGES ago!"

"So? Times change, but cancer doesn't!"

"Mark. Please just try. Do some more research on this case; I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing I had done nothing do avoid this from happening!"

"…Look… I'll think about it ok?"

"But we don't have much time, he HAS to go into surgery in—"

"FINE! I'LL DO THE DAM SURGERY!"

"Ok, thank you Mark, I mean it."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Hey by the way" Owen started "Have you seen Christina?"

"No I haven't seen her all day, sorry"

"What ?" Meredith said

"Meredith, I'm telling you. It was Dereks voice coming out of that room!"

"Maybe he was just chatting with a friend!"

"I don't think he would say 'I love you' to a friend…"

"Oh god Christina… Please don't tell me…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't say it!..." Meredith begged, hiding her tears.

"…Derek… is cheating on you."

Meredith quietly sobbed, on Christina shoulder. "Who… is this other woman?"

"I don't know… But don't worry, we're goanna find her… I promise you"

/ TO BE CONTINUED\\

After many requests and fan mails, I have decided to continue the story.

Previously I had told people that I would not continue this FanFic.

I am currently writing chapter 10.

All the other ones before that are already complete.

I will upload the rest of them when I go over them, just to see if there are no mistakes.

Thank You. ;)


	8. Chapter 8: Deception

As Mark was taking a shower, he could only think about his date with Derek.

He was so excited, and confused…

"_So does this mean I'm going to have to pay for dinner?"_ he asked himself.

But Mark wasn't the only one with Derek on his mind.

Meredith thought about Derek. Over and over again. Thinking that the Derek she knew, the one who had been cheated on, and the one who cheated once, wouldn't do it again!

"No." She told herself "I'm sure Christina heard it wrong! Derek would never cheat on me!"

"Of course not" Lexie responded.

"Do think I should go over his trailer? I mean he always sleeps here, but he hasn't spent the night in like, 3 days!"

"I'm sure he just prefers to be at his place."

"Why? Doesn't he like it here?"

"I don't know Meredith, I'm not Derek!" Lexie said laughing a little.

"I just… I have to go talk to him… If there's something going on, I need to know, he needs to tell me!"

"Look Meredith, Derek is a great guy" she started "And I honestly don't think he would do that to you, but if you feel the need to go and find out, than be my guest!"

Meredith left the kitchen, got her car keys, and drove away.

"Where's she going?" Alex asked.

"To see Derek at the trailer."

"Whatever, I just wanna eat, I'm starving."

Meredith polled over, got out of the car a knock on the door.

"Derek?"

"Meredith ?" Derek's said, surprised.

"Can I come in?"

"…Hum, just a minute!" Derek was all dressed up, ready for the date. He quickly started to take of his clothes "Almost done!"

"Done with what?" Meredith asked _"Oh God… is he with the other woman right now? I have to know!"_

"I'm coming in!" She said, storming in!

"Hi…" Derek said with his boxers on and half of shirt off. Completely blushed.

"We have to talk." Meredith said looking at his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Derek said, getting serious, and dressing the shirt.

"Can you please get dressed?"

"Hum… Is this goanna be long, I have somewhere to be…"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Meredith said closing the door.

"Meredith, are you okay?"

"No I'm not! Who is she?"

Derek's look changed completely "What?..."

"Christina heard you! Talking to someone on the on-call room!"

"Well that could have been anyone!"

"So you just say 'I love you' to anyone?"

Derek's heart started beating faster, and his blood started flowing faster as well … How did Christina know… "_What the hell was she doing there?"_

"_Think fast, think fast!"_ Derek said to himself. "Meredith…" He got close to her "I'm not cheating on you!"

"Don't try to trick me like I'm a child!" Meredith said taking a step backwards.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Should I?"

"Meredith! My… My sister's birthday was 4 days ago."

"So?..."

"So I forgot! I called her, and she questioned my memory, and my love for her!"

"What?... Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Derek aggressively grabbed the phone and stretched it over to Meredith.

"Do you wanna find out?... OR do you want to trust me?..."

There was a moment of tension between the two of them.

"_Please don't make me call her!"_ Derek thought.

Meredith looked at the phone. And at Dereks blue eyes, which she was easily seduced by.

"I believe you…" She finally said, allowing Dereks blood pressure to run normal again.

"Good… "He turned around, and Meredith immediately hugged him.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!..." She said, starting to cry.

"It's fine… Don't worry about it…" Derek said. He turned around and she kissed him. Derek felt actually grossed out. _"Stop it" _Derek pushed her away. "What you just accused me of… Am I supposed to just forget about that?"

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! Please, forgive me!"

There was a moment of excitation, where Derek just felt like saying _"No, were done."_

"Of course…" He plastered a fake smile on his face. And kissed her forehead.

"I love you" Meredith said, whipping her tears on Dereks shoulders.

"I…" Derek couldn't say it. "…I…" It was to strong! He didn't feel that way about Meredith now, but in order to keep these charades going, he braced himself and calmly said "I love you to."

Mark stood there on his couch. Staring at the door… Just waiting… When he finally realized…"He's …not coming…"

He got up and walked over to the kitchen, when his phone started ringing – it was a text. From Derek.

"_Something came up, I can't make it today, I'm so sorry"_

"Of course you can't…" Mark said with an ironic smile… "Coward…" He said pressing the red button on his phone "What was I thinking…"

- The Next Day -

Mark was already at the hospital, with Owen; both were talking to the cancer patience.

"So you understand now…"Owen conclude.

"I just… I don't… Understand How did this happen?"

"Well, that's not really my area… would you like to explain to how did this happen? You have been awfully quietly…"

"Huh?..." Mark said, like if he had just woken up "I'm sorry, yes well hum…"

Owen, felt embarrassed for Mark.

"Well you've always had cancer, you just didn't know. When was the last time you tested your blood?"

"Hum… 3 months ago?"

"Well one would think you would be able to see this coming with a blood analysis, but if yours wasn't even detected, then maybe it might not be fatal."

"Wait! I can live?"

"I'm not promising anything! I don't even know if there a surgical procedure for your cancer. I'm just telling you the facts."

"I understand…"

"Look I will look for a solution, but I if don't come back with one…"

"Yes, I… I understand…"

"Okay, now you should rest!"

Both Mark and Owen left the room.

"What was that?" Owen asked.

"What? It's true!"

"No, not the medicine. I actually meant the sleeping while being awake part"

"Ohh, sorry I had a rough night…"

"Yeah well join the group… Christina couldn't stop talking about Meredith and Derek and some cheesy thing she heard…"

"About?" Mark said curious.

"Well, It… Hey wait, look I haven't meat you that long, can I trust you?"

"I really doubt it…" Mark handing over a chart to the nurse.

"It's about Derek."

Mark immediately gained interest "You know what, yeah, you can trust me. So what was she saying?"

"Well, she heard Derek saying 'I love you' to someone on the on call room!"

…

"CRAP!" Mark immediately yield!

And suddenly all the staff of that floor, stared at him.

"Sorry, I'm sorry everyone! Please, get back to work!" He yield again.

"So? " Mark said turning back to Owen "What else did she say?"

"Nothing… She said she heard him, and she said she started running!"

"Oh… yeah…"

"Why the hell did you yell?"

"It's… like I said, rough night." Mark said, backing away.

"Where are you going?" Owen asked.

"I'm just… going up… to the bathroom…" He backed away a little bit more.

"I think that's that way" Owen said, pointing at the other side of the hospital.

"Oh! No, but THAT bathroom, is so filthy! It just,…, makes me sick." He said, and he turned around only to find the cleaning lady right behind him with a sarcastic look on her face.

"Oh I didn't mean YOU, Consuela! You're the best!"

"…Yeah, right…" She said walking away with a mop and a bucket.

Mark immediately ran to the elevator, and he spotted Meredith coming in his direction.

"_Oh COME ON!"_ He started running towards the stairs.

"Hey! Mark! Wait!" Meredith yield, as she waved him.

"Sorry, surgery gotta go!"

He opened the star door and started running up to the 11th floor.

HE got to his floor, sweating like hell.

"OH man… this was my exercise… for the day…" He said taking quick breaths.

He walked a little bit more, and knocked on the Door – The Chief's Office.

"Derek! I—Mark said entering the room, but Meredith was already there. "Mer-Meredith?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in a surgery?"

"_Oh… crap…"_

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE SUPPORT MY NEW ORIGINAL STORY ON "FICTION PRESS "**_

_**MY USER NAME IS THE SAME "AndyBeaux" AND MY STORY IS CALLED "TAB: The Anonymous Bitch"**_

_**I would really appreciate it if you took the time to give it a chance!**_

_**It's a mixture of "Pretty Little Liars" meets "Gossip Girl" meets "Will&Grace" meets "Lipstick Jungle"**_

_**Thank You  
**_


	9. Chapter 9: Unmasked

**_Hi, First of all i really want to apologize for taking literally over a year to upload a new chapter._**

**_I got so many good reviews asking me to continue with this story, so i decided to go on._**

**_Thank you for not giving up on me._**

"Meredith!..." Mark started" You're HERE!" he continued smiling.

"Yes… I am… And shouldn't you be in surgery?"

"Oh yeah… hum… The guy died, before I got there…" Mark said not fully realizing what he had just said.

"What?" Derek said, completely shocked "What do you mean? Which patience was it?"

"Hum, I need to tell you, in privacy…" He said, giving Meredith a clear hint.

"Got it" She said "Only professional surgeons talk. See you later" She said to both of them.

"Bye" Mark said, still with a smile on his face.

Meredith closed the door behind her.

"How the hell did this patience die? Was it the one in room 14, he showed signs of—"

"Shut up!" Mark started "I just made that up! Now listen!"

"What? You made it up?..."

"Listen to me! Christina heard what you said!" Mark said, getting freaking out.

"Oh… that's it?..." Derek said sitting down on his chair.

"That's it? Derek, we've been made!"

"Ok first, keep your voice down! Second, I've already handled it."

"What? How did you know?"

"Meredith told me." Derek said, very calm.

"MEREDITH KNOWS?" Mark yield again.

"Shut up! I told her some story and she fell for it!"

"Wha-… She fell for it?" Mark asked, starting to calm down.

"Yes. So can you shut up now?"

"No! I still got stood up last night! I DON'T get stood up!"

"Oh god, I know. " Derek got up "I'm sorry" he was about to kiss Mark, but Mark took a step back.

"Stop!..." Mark said looking out the window.

Derek got confused "What? Why?"

"They're out there…" Mark keep looking outside.

All the interns were staring at them, probably to know what the yelling was all about, and when they noticed they noticed them, they all looked away.

"God dam, stupid interns! I'm telling you this merge with Mercy West as brought nothing but trouble."

"They must think we are fighting…" Mark concluded "See ya." He was headed for the door

"Stop!" Derek said.

"What?" Mark turned around.

"I want another change…"

"Why?"

"Because I love you, I wanna get to know you."

"I've known since—"

"Not like that… Like this… Like what we are now…" Derek got closer to him.

"And that is?"

"If I'm not wrong… I think I can be the first to say… You are… my, I don't know… boyfriend"

Mark suddenly smiled, and got closer to Derek, and slowly said "Even thought that was really corny…I really… want to kiss you… right now…" He seductively smiled.

"So another chance?"

"Sure." Mark backed away. "I'll tell you later where we'll meet and of course…when I'll be taking your clothes of."

Mark left, and Derek laughed.

As soon as he was out he door Owen immediately got close to him.

"Were you two just fighting, right now?" Owen asked.

"Oh, yes… and no… Who cares?"

"Everybody, it's the Chief, anyway I have another surgery, try not losing your job."

_Meanwhile in the Locker Room_

"So they were fighting?" Meredith asked Christina, as she slipped on her snickers.

"I'm telling you! Owen told me that they looked so tense!"

"Tense? Tense like what?"

"Well like,…, I don't know! But not like they wanted to rip off each other's faces."

"Well I really don't care!" Meredith got up.

"Meredith don't you see what's going on?"

"What?"

"Listen up: I think Mark knows who Derek's sleeping with!"

"I've already told you, he's NOT sleeping with ANYONE!"

"How can you be sure? He lied to you once! Who says he's not doing it again?"

"Because, he looked me in the eye. I would have known if he was lying!"

"… Fine… You know what? I'm done trying to help you…"

"Thank you!" Meredith said 99% sure of herself.

But she wondered about that 1%...

Mark was filling some charts, and Callie went to talk to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, great! Who's asking?"

"Well to be honest, almost the whole hospital…"

"What?" He said putting the chart away "What does that mean?"

"Everyone's saying that Derek yield at you!"

"Oh my god…" Mark laughed "Seriously?"

"Yeah! So?"

"So what?"

"So is it true?"

"No! I'm fine, Derek and I are fine!"

"Gee, fine, don't kill me or anything!..." Callie said smiling "So? What's up with that glow?"

"It's called hair product." Mark responded sarcastically.

"Very funny… I mean YOU are glowing… You seem kinda happy."

"What? No! There's no glow here."

"Yes there is, you are SUCH an awful layer!" Callie smiled.

"Fine, I'm happy, so?"

"So I just had a chat with Derek, and coincidentally, he's ALSO glowing!"

Mark got nervous. "And…?"

"Did you guys have like… a threesome? Or anything?"

"What no!"

"I'm just teasing you! Of course not, you don't swing that way!" Callie laughed, and looked at Mark - who stood very still looking at nowhere

"I feel like I'm making you nervous. I'm the gay one, not you, okay sweetie?" She laughed again.

Mark stood silent, and still.

"Mark…? Look at me when I'm talking to you"

Mark reluctantly looked at her eyes "I'm looking at you, what now?"

"Did something happen?"

Mark didn't answer.

"Oh… my… God… Something did happen!"

"…Callie, shut up…" Mark warned her.

"Are… you … bi now?"

"Shut up!" Mark said again. He dragged her by her arm, into the nearest on-call room.

"Mark! What happened to you? You're bi now?"

Mark closed the door, and locked it "there's NO judging here!" he said.

"I'm not judging, I'm just… surprised!... REALLY surprised!"

"Callie, this CAN NOT leave this room! If word got out i… I would lose all the respect I've gained!"

"Of course not!... But, you are with Derek, now?"

"Yes… I guess…"

"Wow… I just… need some time… Seriously? Are you sure you're not gay? Weren't you just drunk?"

"I don't know what I am. Okay, I'm confused. Yah, I guess i-m b…"

"Oh God! You can't even say it!"

"Well this is all new to me, okay?"

"Well have you guys talked about this?"

"Yes… I guess…"

"Okay, ENOUGH with the guesses!... Have you to… been sleeping together…?"

"We did…twice…"

Callie, froze… "wow… But… Oh my God… Oh My- what about Meredith?"

"I don't know, OK!"

"You don't know? Oh God… How did this happen?..."

"I don't know… It just" Mark set on the bed "it just… happened."

"Mark. Listen: Derek and Meredith are getting married."

"No they're not."

"Mark! Open your eyes!"

Mark looked away. He didn't want to listen.

"He is never going to leave Meredith! If word gets out that he's gay, he may never move past his current position. I hate to say it, but discrimination is something that gets handed out quite a lot!"

"…He wouldn't choose his career…over me…"

"…Mark…" Callie got close to him.

"No! Okay? Just don't! I know what this is! This is real!"

Callie looked at him.

"And if you are my friend" Mark continued "You will support me on this. And you will keep your mouth shut!"

There was a moment of silence…

"Okay. I won't say a word. And I trust you judgment."

"…Thank you."

There was silence again…

"So… the sex… was it good?" She said smiling, and breaking the ice.

Mark laughed, and smiled at her.

"That's a secret."

Wireshark Cookie Dump:

OKCancel


	10. Chapter 10: Coming Clean?

Callie and Mark both left the room.

"Hey, if you ever need advice, I think I might be able to help you" Callie said, winking at Mark.

"Haha…" He said, sarcastically. "Very not-Funny…"

"Come on, you know that you can trust me, right?"

"Yeah." He smiled "I know"

As soon as Mark turned around, Teddy approached him.

"Hey" She said.

"Hi, can help you with something?"

"Yeah, do you…" She got closer to him "Do you have any idea were Owen is?"

"Dr. Sloan!" Karev called out loud.

"Sorry, I actually don't"

"Yeah, thanks anyway" She said leaving.

"What do you want Karev?"

"Dr, Could I… scrub in?"

"Scrub in what?"

"I noticed on the surgery board, that you have a –"

"Yeah, so?"

"So… can I?"

Mark looked at him. Smiled. "**No.**"

"What?"

"No."

"But why—"

"If that's everything, you can go now. You're wasting my time."

Karev looked pissed "Yes… …" He leaved.

"Well that was harsh" Mark heard Derek saying.

"Derek!" Mark said smiling, and blushing a little.

"No need to blush…" Derek smiled.

"What? I didn't blush…" Mark said, blushing even more.

"So? Have you deiced?"

"Where we're going tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was thinking of Gordini's, what do you think?"

"Well it's a little extravagant… What if somebody sees us?"

"We say it's a surgeon dinner or whatever…"

"I don't know…"

"Look Derek" He got closer to him "If we want this relationship to work, I can't have it spent inside four walls…"

Derek looked at his eyes, and smiled.

"What?" Mark said smiling back.

"You're just… So beautiful…"

"Derek. Stop it. It's getting a little cliché." Mark blushed yet again.

"No. It's true."

"This is embarrassing…"

"What's embarrassing is that I haven't said it before."

"Well I think before, we weren't… screwing…"

"Yeah that's true." Derek concluded.

"But what do you suggest then?"

"Well, some place quiet were we can see the sky… The moon…"

"That's cheesy…"

"That's what I want. I'm just telling you."

"So stop with hints, and just say the dam place…"

"Well… How about the trailer… I have like hundreds of free space outside..."

"Well, it's not a bad idea…"

"See!"

"But, what are we goanna eat?"

"Let me handle that part, okay?"

"Okay" Mark was reaching for a kiss, when he realized that he was in the middle of the hospital.

"Oh… Sorry" Mark said.

"No… Just… Yeah I'll see you later…"

"Yeah that would be good!" They both went separate ways.

But as they went, they both looked back and crossed looks, making both of them smile.

But what they didn't know…

Was that the entire time, Christina was seeing the whole thing.

"I can't believe it… It can't be… Derek can't be going at it… with Mark Sloan!" She said a little bit louder.

"Who's doing at it?" Lexie said coming up behind her.

"God! You scared me! Nobody!"

"Fine… look Bailey is calling you…"

"What? Why didn't she just page me?"

"I don't know, she scares me. I'll see you later Teddy just paged me"

Mark was passing by a random hallway, and Meredith approached him _"Shit…"_

Mark politely smiled, when he realized that she was going to say something to him.

"Mark… Can we talk?"

"I… I actually have… Something that…"

"Please… It's about Derek…"

Mark took pity on her… "Yeah, sure…"

They both entered a random on-call room.

"So, what is it?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this… but I think Derek is having… an affair…"

Mark blushed…"Oh… Why?"

"I don't know! I mean… We've been good, and sex has been great!"

"I didn't have to know that…" Mark said.

"Oh, right sorry…" She smiled "Do have… any idea, who it might be?"

Mark felt a weird pain in his stomach again… "I don't…" He said, obviously lying "I'm sorry Meredith."

She started crying "I'm sorry…I never cry… It's just…"

Mark got closer to her. Hugging her.

"I love him so much… And I thought that he was goanna pop The Question soon, and he never does, and I'm felling so insecure… And… I just don't know what's going on anymore…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize…" she said, pulling herself back together.

"Anyway" Meredith started, wiping away her tears with her hands "I'm sure you have places to be, I'm just going to be pathetic somewhere else, bye" She said leaving I a hurry.

"_I can't keep this up…The guilt is eating me from the inside…" _Mark thought.


End file.
